


Drenched

by Hankenstein



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankenstein/pseuds/Hankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kaidan Porn Week prompt from <a href="http://www.fragilespark.tumblr.com/">FragileSpark.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched

**Author's Note:**

> This fits loosely into the same universe as [Don't Push](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2269731/chapters/4986390/) if you read as a prequel before everything goes to shit in Kaidan and James' relationship.

When the doors of the shuttle bay opened, all Kaidan heard was outrage and splashing.

Rounding Cortez’s console, he spotted James, the source of the outrage, kneeling over a decontamination drone, which was spraying water in every direction. That was the source of the splashing.

"What the…" Kaidan murmured, picking up his boots in a trot as he went to help. James had the back panel busted open and omni tool lit up, spluttering as the malfunctioning machine shot another wave of water into his face.

"I, am, going to  _kill you_! You piece of - blaargh!” James, omni tool abandoned, brutally clamped his hands around the flailing hose piece, braced the whole drone against his side and pointed it away. The water hit the side of shuttle, dripping down the grate below. By the look of his clothes, he’d been wrestling unsuccessfully with the drone for several minutes at least. His breathing came frustrated and heavy, hair plastered flat to his head.

Kaidan pulled up a few feet back. Altruism warred with schadenfreude, and he swore it was Shepard’s bad influence that had his laughter win.

"Everything alright there, James?" he asked, barely masking the laughter in his voice.

"K!" James turned to see his audience, and as he did, his grip loosened slightly. The drone practically  _pitched_  in his hands, as though it were an unruly cat trying to escape, and Kaidan took a quick step back to avoid the resulting spray of water. James, of course, was far too close to the situation for any such mobility, and copped another mouthful of water.

"Ah! You little  _pedejo_ , why won’t you- ARGH!” He spat out the water and simply crushed the drone the floor with his weight. “Little help here, please?” He grunted.

The drone made determined little whirring noises, still gushing water onto the floor.

Kaidan choked as he tried not to laugh, backing up a few steps more as the ever-increasing puddle encroached on his boots.

"I swear, if you don’t help me, K, I’m never having sex with you ever ag-"

"Whoah whoah, alright." Kaidan pulled up his ‘tool. It had a much better range than James’, and he disabled the drone easily. The drone made a pathetic gurgling noise, and crunched as James leant probably more weight than was needed onto it as he hauled himself to standing.

"What the hell happened there?" Kaidan asked.

"I don’t know, man!" James ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off his forehead. "I thought, it’s been a rough week, I’ll get up early and wash the shuttle for Esteban, I know he likes it nice, and then suddenly this drone gets it in it’s stupid little head that everything  _but_  the shuttle needs a rinse down! Including  _me_!” Vega knew it was childish, but he kicked the drone lightly with one foot as he spoke.

Kaidan took a moment to appreciate that James looked like a mix between an angry drowned pyjak and someone’s (possible Kaidan’s) uncreative wet dream. Water dripped in slow, tantalizing rivulets from his hair down his neck. His white shirt, never exactly modest to start with, was slicked down to outline every curve and muscle of his torso, and Kaidan guessed the water was cold because he could see the hard little peaks of each nipple.

Kaidan found his smirk turning into something else entirely, and he bit the inside of his mouth as James noticed him looking. James tilted his head back, and Kaidan could see the frustration melt out of his posture as he enjoyed Kaidan’s regard. Shameless. Completely shameless.

"You’re incorrigible." Kaidan chuckled.

"I know. And isn’t it just what you love about me?"

Kaidan closed the space between them, not even caring that James was soaking, as he crushed his mouth to James’s, wrapping his arms around wet shoulders and kissing him thoroughly. 

James hummed in pleasure into Kaidan’s mouth. Would he ever get sick of having an effect like that on the other man? He ran damp fingers down Kaidan’s back, cupping his ass through his BDUs and tugging him insistently forward, curving his wet body into Kaidan’s.

The drone seemed to take offense to this, because it chose that moment to spark back into life, celebrating its glorious return by immediately soaking Kaidan from the waist down.

"What in the hell-"

"I swear I turned it off and-"

The drone bounced, energetic little arc taking it out of arms reach for the moment, through it still triumphantly whooshed water over as much of the shuttle bay it could reach.

Kaidan literally took cover behind a requisitions crate, brows furrowed as he investigated the source of the undaunted little shit of a thing.

"This is so odd, it’s like the damn thing is actually fighting my shut down orders…" he muttered as James joined him there in defeat.

"Are we seriously about to get beaten by a cleaning bot?" Vega asked, though he was laughing now. Their eyes met, the warmth of mutual regard a nice contrast to the cool water dripping over their skin. It had been horrible alone, but adding a little extra Kaidan to the mix made anything more enjoyable, in his opinion.

The drone bounced onto the top of the crate and dumped a bucketful of water over their heads.

"That’s it!" James grabbed Kaidan’s hand and dragged him into the Kodiak, defiantly clapping his hand over the door controls and shutting them in. The noisy rattle of the drone and the sound of the door covered another hurried rattle from inside the shuttle.

Kaidan, water dripping from his hair, now as undeniably drenched as the Lieutenant, laughed hopelessly. “Are we hiding from a broken drone?” he asked.

James grinned, and it was the kind of grin that shot straight to Kaidan’s dick. Predatory. Confidant. _I know what I want,_  it said,  _and right now what I want is you._

"Well, yeah. That too." James started unbuttoning Kaidan’s shirt. "But right now, we better get you out of these wet things, eh?" Kaidan groaned because god, James was terrible, and James was wonderful, and James’ lips were cool and damp but his tongue so incredibly warm as Kaidan found his mouth again.

"This- this is really bad idea." Kaidan said breathlessly, because without a seemingly prudish drone to chaperone, it was all too easy for James to peel off his shirt, tossing is aside with a wet slap.

James bit his neck lightly, thigh between Kaidan’s legs, grinding against him. Their skin was damp from the drone, friction making Kaidan’s fingers stutter as he slid his hands down James’ back, mirroring his earlier motion, pulling James’ body in closer and groaning into his mouth.

"Relax, Esteban doesn’t come down til 0900. We got time." James murmured, and flashed another one of those toothy grins. He started undoing the Major’s pants. Kaidan was breathless, and wet, the water evaporating off warm skin, and he was suddenly desperate to have as much of that skin in contact with James as possible, for as long as possible. If that was a window of time starting now and ending in twenty minutes, he was going to fucking take it.

That was how Kaidan wound up backed into the wall, his knees pressed uncomfortably into the shuttle bench as James pushed his body hard against him. James slid little biting kisses down Kaidan’s torso. He scratched nails through the dark hair on Kaidan’s chest as James came to his knees to wrap that warm mouth around Kaidan’s cock. Kaidan panted, damp and desperate.

It would have been completely fucking hypocritical to for him argue the point; this wasn’t even the first time he’d fucked in the shuttle.

***

At about 1200, James headed for the dining hall, clapping Cortez on the shoulder as he walked out. Mr Vega had just been super cheerful the whole morning. Maybe something to do with the fact that when Steve had arrived to start the day, Major Alenko had been assisting James in washing the shuttle.

About three minutes after he’d vacated the shuttle bay and seemingly left Steve alone, the door to the Kodiak snapped open. Steve nearly jumped out of his skin as Tali Zorah appeared, framed by the shuttle’s entry.

He watched in stunned silence as she stalked toward him, muttering.

"I thought it would be funny! Keelah! And then Kaidan shows up and! How was I to know they would go in there. Lucky for those panels. And how was I to know they would- and then they… _ugh_.”

"Engineer Zorah!" He said, snapping out of his shocked stare. "Wha- how… how long have you been in there?"

"You don’t want to know," she replied darkly. She made a beeline for the elevator, movements sharp, and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Tali. I'm really, really sorry.


End file.
